


Dancing Queen

by rozabellalove



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozabellalove/pseuds/rozabellalove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a nervous first-timer in a gay club and Jared is the beautiful drag artist Gloria, wanted by every man and well aware of her sexual charms. Can Jensen overcome his nerves and get the (wo)man he really wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Queen

It was Jensen’s first time in a gay bar. Chris told him it would be fun, he’d enjoy it. So far he was sceptical. Looking around he noticed the men were mostly either too young and too camp or a bit too old and way too lecherous for his taste. The music was blasting out, something modern and pumping. He was so not into this.

At thirty years old he’d come out late in life but then he was always slow to make up his mind, liked to weigh up his choices and make informed decisions. That was probably why he’d gone into accountancy, working with numbers was so logical it appealed to him like nothing else.

Chris on the other hand, he had no idea why Chris worked at their firm. Openly gay and proud he flaunted the rainbow colours with joy, even had a rainbow tattooed on his… Well, you know. Jensen had seen it once and never wanted to again. Chris was not his type at all. Chris’s motto was live fast and die surrounded by naked hard-bodied men, the club was like his hunting ground.

“Whatcha drinkin’?” Chris had disappeared off with some pierced boy and Jensen was now the subject of a horny beer-bellied man’s full attention.

“Nuh-Nuthin’ for me thanks.” Jensen stuttered and shuffled off, squeezing through the crowd to find the bathrooms. Under his breath he muttered “I’m gonna kill Chris for this!”

Just as he reached the bathrooms, which were next to the stage Jensen’s way was barred, a large manicured hand with long hot pink nails was placed gently on his chest and the music dropped into the background. “Hold on there loverboy,” the smooth low voice throbbed through the club’s speakers “Ain’tcha gonna tell me your name?” Jensen’s eyes travelled up the tanned muscular arm to a smooth mostly bare chest and up into the glitter-covered eyes of the evening’s entertainment. Long chocolate brown hair caressed the bare shoulders, and hazel eyes stared out at him from under thick long bangs, the small mouth was covered in shiny lip gloss and it widened as a smile broke out on her face.

Jensen swallowed hard as the mic was thrust into his face “uh… Jensen” his voice broke with nerves.

“Jensen!” She laughed into the microphone “What a goooorrrrrgeous name, but then you are a rather gorgeous man hmm?” She looked up at the crowd and they erupted into wolf whistles as she ran a hand down Jensen‘s stomach and round to cup his ass.

“Well, Jensen, with the great set of buns. My name’s Gloria Sass, and I’m coming here every night this week. Do you think you’ll be coming some more this week?” The crowd laughed raucously and she turned away, stalking up the steps to the stage in her six inch clear platform heels and breaking into a rendition of ‘Relax’ as the music returned.

Jensen stood in shock and watched the long long brown legs ascend the stage in front of him. The pink satiny dress barely covered her round ass - and it was definitely glorious - and reached up to just skim the tops of what must have been fake tits, cut out panels in the sides revealed a toned smooth stomach. Chris was suddenly behind him with his new friend. “That - was - fucking - hysterical!” Chris could barely get the words out. “You! Molested by a drag queen! Brilliant!” They disappeared towards the bar before Jensen could get another word out.

***

They decided to stay to watch the show. Not because Jensen wanted to, obviously. No, no. It was because Chris wanted to stay and play with his new friend. Jensen watched the show anyway.

She was magnificent. Jensen had never been attracted to men in drag before but this was irresistible. Like some force of nature. She was funny but not too insulting, and her eyes sought him out a few times even from behind the glare of the lights.

As she travelled down into the crowd for her finale piece Gloria’s swaying hips came invariably straight to him. “Ooh ladies and gentlemen… well men anyway, I don‘t think we got any gentlemen in tonight… I’ve found him!” She purred and sighed into the mic. “My loverboy stayed to watch the show, isn’t that sweet?” The audience laughed and made ‘Ah’ noises. She sat down on Jensen’s lap and wiggled a bit. “Steady there loverboy!” She squealed. “I’m just getting comfortable!”

She wiggled again and Jensen felt the curve of her ass grind onto his thickening cock. He held back a moan and was rewarded with another wiggle.

“Now then loverboy, this one’s for you…” The music came up and Jensen was subjected to a torturously slow rendition of Etta James’s ‘I just want to make love to you’. By the end of it he was painfully hard and Gloria left him with a wink, growling “See you in my dressing room loverboy!” in his ear for him alone.

***

Chris had gone. Jensen looked everywhere for him but clearly the lure of fresh meat had dragged him back to the boy’s place for some kind of kinky sex-play. Jensen had heard all about Chris’s wild nights in work as soon as Chris had found out he was gay.

Once again Jensen found himself at the back of the club, this time the manicured hand grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a back office.

“Hey! What the..?” Jensen broke off as he realised what was happening. Within seconds she was down on her knees pulling down Jensen’s pants.

“I’m Jared by the way.” The drag queen smiled up at him and then wrapped her glossy lips around the head of his cock, slowly, steadily taking him in until he hit the back of her throat and she swallowed him down even further. Jensen moaned aloud this time, not caring who heard. Jared was moaning too but the noise was stifled by the thick hard cock in his mouth, all Jensen could feel was the warm wet suction and the deep vibration of Jared’s full throat as he made appreciative noises.

Jensen looked down just in time to see Jared pull back until just the head of his cock was still inside his mouth, his dimples showed as he smiled at the sight of Jensen’s lust-filled face. Jared took Jensen’s balls in one hand, tickling them softly, and used the other to work the wet shaft hard and fast. Jensen cried out in agonising bliss and shot his load between pouty pink glossy lips.

As Jensen began to reach to kiss Jared he got up and stepped away gracefully. “Not so fast loverboy, what kinda girl do you take me for? See you tomorrow night.” Jensen was unceremoniously shoved through the door, left panting and blushing, leaning on the other side.

 

Part 2

The club was sweaty and warm, writhing bodies humped together on the dance floor to a bass heavy song. Jensen wondered for the fiftieth time what he was doing there. Chris had agreed to meet him there but he’d just received a text saying his friend couldn’t make it, apparently some ‘hot piece of ass’ needed him more urgently elsewhere.

He’d chickened out the night after his first visit but after another day in work spent fruitlessly daydreaming of glossy lips and heavy-lashed eyes he knew it was time to head back to the club. Without Chris there he felt vulnerable but his curiosity and desire to see the drag queen was winning out so far.

He could just leave now… He was tempted, but as the opening strains of ‘It’s Raining Men’ began to blast out and the house lights came up on the stage his progress to the exit slowed and he was frozen in place, mouth open as ‘Gloria Sass’ walked her lazy rolling hipped strut onto the stage. She was amazing. In her six inch heeled red patent platform pumps she was gigantic, her long glossy hair was piled high on her head and she looked about seven feet tall. Her red shoes were the only visible accessories under her long white fitted raincoat. Suddenly she ripped it off to reveal a long silver sequin covered dress that was split daringly to each hip. Cherry red lips and smoky eyes called his attention away from the magnificent globes of her pert ass as she stalked the stage, diamante jewellery reflecting back the bright stage lights.

She twirled a red umbrella menacingly at the audience as they bayed for more at the end of the song. Jensen still hadn’t moved, body facing the door but head turned, once again he was mesmerised by the intriguing beauty on stage. As she moved down the stage steps to torment the audience Jensen felt compelled to join the audience and hope she’d spot him.

He quickly learned that the saying ‘Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned’ applied to drag artists too. To say she barely batted an eyelid at him would be an understatement. In fact she chose to do her Etta James piece to the grateful nerdy idiot sitting next to him. Jensen got a close up view of Gloria’s fabulous ass grinding down into the skinny guy’s lap and the blissful look on the guy’s face was pure torture to him. He could have sworn that the wiggling and grinding went on much longer this time than it had for him but then it could have just been that time was playing tricks on him in his time of misery.

She deliberately made eye contact with everyone around him and studiously avoided his gaze. She even went as far as to sit in a few extra laps just to make her point, before turning around and heading back to the stage. “Ladies and gentlemen. I gotta tell you a story tonight, and it doesn’t have a happy ending…” She sighed, the audience made sympathetic Ah sounds. “Yes boys and girls, loverboy over there,” she pointed at Jensen. “left me broken-hearted last night. Alone! If you can believe it. And you know what? At first I was afraid, I was petrified, kept thinking I could never live without him by my side…” She launched into ‘I Will Survive’ and strode out into the audience again, this time she was focused on Jensen like a heat-seeking missile and he was subjected to the full force of the song as the audience booed him and cheered Gloria on.

As the song came to a close Jensen tried to touch her hand, he wanted to apologise and explain but she batted him away with a sharp slap on the wrist. “No touchy sweetheart, I’m off to find me another loverboy.” She swayed through the crowd and began her sexual assault on a new victim, one specifically designed to rile Jensen up it appeared.

The boy was not nearly old enough to be in the club, shirtless and gorgeous his black hair was artfully spiked, his tanned skin was glowy and flawless, deep dark eyes tilted sexily above a dirty grin. Jensen was half tempted to take the boy home himself but certainly Gloria was the only one who would have him tonight. He introduced himself as “Taylor, ma’am” to raucous laughter and the blush that filled the boy’s dimpled cheeks was adorable.

Luckily Gloria didn’t have a desire to go to prison anytime soon and she left the jailbait lonely in his seat, clearly just making a point to Jensen. She could have any one of these men, why should she choose him?

Jensen left the club without speaking to her further, despite him hanging around near the backstage area she let him stew for the night and didn’t make a further appearance.

***

The next night Jensen persuaded Chris to come along as his wing-man and although his friend was clearly a waste of space in this case at least he didn’t feel so out of place tonight. He showed up armed with a huge bouquet of red roses and a heart-shaped box of expensive chocolates. Chris’s teasing was merciless, he could tell Jensen was really putting some effort into this, since neither of them were into women he’d gone for the clichés and Chris was really getting a kick out of it.

A little Dutch courage was in order and Jensen sank three shots of whisky in quick succession with Chris watching respectfully. The respect was short-lived as Jensen flushed red and almost ran to the stage, the opening bars of ‘I am what I am’ rang out through the club and a black satin gloved hand appeared from backstage, rubbing up and down the wall. Jensen got himself a front-row seat and watched as Gloria appeared before him in a tiny halter-neck black dress, fishnet tights and black leather thigh high boots, her hair was curled and she looked like a somewhat sexier Julia Roberts in ‘Pretty Woman’.

She sat on the edge of the stage, long slim legs dangling within Jensen’s reach and smiled as she spotted the flowers and chocolates, Jensen was treated to a wink and rewarded with the feeling of her beautiful ass on his crotch again as she crawled down from the stage, sat in his lap and purred into the mic, “Ladies and gentlemen, me and loverboy here… Well, let’s just say it’s back on…” She broke into Beyonce’s ‘Naughty Girl’ and Jensen shivered in anticipation.

 

Part 3

I’ve always had a thing for shy guys. I guess because my personality (hell, maybe I should say personalities - Gloria certainly has a mind of her own) is so outgoing, I need a guy to be my opposite, and to worship me. Arrogant guys are a major turn-off. I mean, who wants to play a bit part in someone else’s moment in the spotlight? Fuck that.

You know what else I love? Someone inexperienced, ready and ripe for the picking. Someone I can really educate in my wild ways and watch as I blow his goddamn mind. It’s not necessarily that I’m good in bed, it’s more that I’m great on the kitchen table, in the bath, out on the lawn, in public, in private. Yeah, I know I got a big ego but hey, it’s all true!

Y’know that song ’Girls just wanna have fun’? Well that song’s about me. If I was a girl of course - but Gloria only comes out for a few hours of the day. I let her out, let her torment the poor bastards in the audience then lock her away again, always leaving them wanting more.

It’s an amazing life but sometimes it’s incredibly lonely, that’s when I choose to spice it up a little…

***

I’m doing my hair when Claudia walks in. We’re backstage in the club in a tiny dressing room, my make-up and accessories are strewn everywhere and it’s sparkly perfumed heaven. I finish with the curling iron and spritz my curls with a shine-lock styling spray, then Claudia helps me pile it high, artfully letting tendrils down to frame my face, thick bangs brush against my brow.

I’m dressed in a satiny black robe, we haven’t done my face yet and I’d hate to get make-up on my new black dress. My foundation is sheer, barely there, I’m lucky enough to have smooth skin. Claudia lines my lips cherry red and fills them with a sticky red gloss. Smoky eyes with a hint of shimmer and pale peachy blush almost complete the look. Finally she helps me apply thick long lashes and then we get started on my nails. They’re a bright shiny red to match my pout, with tiny clear crystals adorning the tips, I flex my fingers with my arms out, admiring my beautiful (even if they are kinda large for a girl) hands.

Claudia’s my assistant/gal-pal/fag-hag/ex-girlfriend… It’s complicated, but she’s cool. We got over the whole ‘I really like you, let’s date’ thing and realised we were so much better off as friends. She’s small and voluptuous to my tall, slim and fake-tanned. She’s quiet and strangely alluring to my loud and crazy. It never would have worked between us, especially since I’m gayer than Christmas and she is totally straight, and a girl. She’s always bemoaning the fact that all the hot guys surrounding her are gay, tonight probably won’t be any exception.

I shimmy into my short black halter neck dress and she helps me fasten it at the back. I’m already in fishnets and a black padded bra with matching panties. She helps me pull on long satin gloves without ripping off a nail - something of a challenge - and as I step into my thigh high leather boots she zips them up for me. I’m nearly seven feet tall in these babies, with my hair piled up like this I probably look like a giant but the audiences love it, and I feel like a goddess.

Tonight I need to look my best. I need the confidence boost. I know, I know, it doesn’t sound like I’m lacking in confidence right? Well yeah, I know when I’m Gloria I’m a knockout - I got legs up to my armpits (as my mom used to say) and an ass to die for (the heels help!). But I’m only human. The last couple of nights have been a little tough. Seemed like something was gonna happen with this guy, but the first night he was meant to come back to see me he blew me off and the second night… Well okay I didn’t exactly let him know I was still interested but… He could have tried a little harder. Okay I guess he did try. He waited all night for me. It just wasn’t enough. It’s my own fault I guess for going for the timid ones - told you I liked ‘em shy didn’t I?

I knock back a couple of raspberry flavour shots that Claudia has procured for me and feel the burn as they warm my throat and tingle in my stomach, taking the edge off the nerves. Time to go!

***

I’m behind the curtain and Claudia comes up to give me a quick light hug, she doesn’t want to muss up our hard work with our usual tight girly squeeze. She peaks through a gap and hisses “He’s here!” her eyes are wide, “And he looks HOT!”

I look out and he is indeed here. He’s carrying a gigantic bunch of red roses that are going to look stunning with my new nails, the chocolates in his other hand are expensive, and him? He looks worried, nervous, a little hopeful and absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. My bad mood melts away and I step out on stage, running a gloved hand along the back wall, the music starts and I know… He’s watching me.

 

Part 4

Jensen sat, mesmerised through Gloria’s whole routine. She teased and toyed with the audience all night, flaunting slim, toned curves and sinful moves through her routines. He could tell that the men around him were mostly gay to some extent, some more open than others, yet every one of them seemed to lust after her. Admittedly she was a man underneath, but her raw sexuality came from her feminine side. Jensen was confused to say the least.

Sure she was gorgeous but Jensen didn’t like women. He hadn’t even seen Gloria as her alter-ego, the true person, Jared. If he saw Jared on the street he might not even recognise the guy. Although with legs and a butt like that he would be hard to miss, plus he was what - eight, nine foot tall? At least it seemed that way. The stupid thing was he had a feeling that it was Gloria he liked, the cockiness, the attitude. What if Jared wasn’t the same? Either way he was willing to give it a try and he sat back to enjoy the rest of the show.

Gloria undulated down the stage steps again, prowled the audience and latched on to the one man Jensen was pretty certain was actually straight, trust her to pick out the guy on his stag night - drunken buddies thinking it would be fun to bring him here to watch him squirm.

The guy was tall, a little older and sort of scruffy in a rugged stubbly kind of way. He had thick dark hair with a hint of grey, piercing blue eyes and a wide cocky grin that became a nervous grimace as Gloria locked eyes and made her move, sauntering over into his personal space. He looked even less sure of himself ad Gloria ran a hand over his thickly muscled arm, encased in a tight tee.

“Ooh honey, what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?” She purred into the mic before thrusting it into his face.

He cleared his throat and with a light Scottish twang replied “Uh, stag weekend y’know?” His friends laughed and elbowed each other, all the while not taking their eyes off Gloria’s fabulous legs.

“I see, and what’s your name sweet cheeks?”

“It’s uh… B-Butler, Ger-Gerard Butler.” He stuttered.

Gloria laughed, “Ya got a licence to kill there Butler, Gerard Butler?” The audience laughed and she launched into her final song of the evening, ‘Goldfinger’ making lewd hand gestures and causing the Scot to blush while Jensen watched in amusement, trying to keep his jealousy in check.

***

It was the end of Gloria’s show and the audience migrated to the dance floor to continue where they’d left off, dirty dancing had nothing on that lot.

Jensen pondered whether to follow her backstage when he noticed a lone female weaving towards him purposefully through the crowds. She was petite and cute but a little too round. In any case she was clearly a woman. She reached him quickly and leaned up to talk into his ear, the loud music making normal conversation impossible.

“She sent me to summon you.” She practically shouted into his ear, “She loves the drama you know?”

Jensen laughed. “Yeah I kinda figured that much!” The girl laughed back and Jensen asked her name.

“I’m Claudia, PA to the stars… Well to Gloria anyway. She’s more than enough work for me!”

Jensen laughed again and Claudia saw the genuine amusement in his eyes. “You know what? I like you. You’re the first one to bring her flowers and stuff. A little tip for you Jensen, yes she told me your name, surprised she remembers?”

“Uh yeah.”

“Well anyway, that tip - she likes shy innocent guys, but she needs a little… Manhandling now and again. Show her who’s boss, she’ll be putty in your hands.” Claudia winked and scampered before Jensen had the chance to ask her what exactly she meant.

***

He knocked politely on the dressing room door, the doorman had let him backstage without any questions, it seemed Claudia had done her job well.

There was no answer.

Jensen was torn, be polite and wait? Take the initiative and do the manhandling? He remembered Gloria’s silky gloved hands all over the handsome Scot and decided to just take the plunge.

He pushed open the door to find Gloria leaning against a dressing table that was next to a small couch in the tiny room. She was just pulling together a black satin robe. Her extensions were out and her hair was shorter now but still long enough to play with, soft waves fell around wide cheekbones and a strong jaw. Jensen’s eyes dropped to see she was still wearing the thigh high boots and the fishnet…. He’d been wrong, they weren’t tights at all. The tops of the stockings were just visible under the robe and he shifted uncomfortably as he imagined what else would be revealed when he got the chance to peel it off. His cock was starting to remind him why he was here.

Gloria smiled. “Jensen, you -”

“Don’t talk.” Jensen stepped over and put the flowers and chocolates on the table. “I don’t want to see you touching another man like that in front of me. It made me…. Mad.”

Gloria’s heavily lashed eyes widened in surprise and dark pupils dilated with lust. Jensen took her in his arms and growled “On the couch.” he turned her easily and walked close behind her to the edge of the couch, peeling off her robe and revealing smooth soft sun kissed skin covered in a light dusting of shimmer. As it slid down over her ass to pool around her leather clad feet Jensen stiffened, realising she was not wearing any underwear.

“Bad girl.” He managed, pulling a suspender strap and letting it snap back against the round buttock.

Gloria sucked in an excited breath and leaned over the arm of the couch onto her elbows. “Like this baby?” Her legs were bent slightly and her pert ass was the perfect height.

“Just like that.” Jensen was rock hard. Luckily he’d come prepared, quickly lubricating his fingers he opened her wide. It was a little rough but he could tell it wasn’t a problem, in fact if he had to guess he’d say it was just what she wanted. Positioning his head at her entrance he held off his own gratification to give her what she needed. He reached around to stroke her and felt the thick long hardness between her legs, within a few minutes she was moaning and quivering, legs beginning to give in as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Jensen asked her just once, he was still a nice guy after all. “You want this, right?” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Please, please, yes. Fuck me.”

It was all he needed to hear, without removing his hand from the throbbing cock he pushed himself deep inside her in one hard thrust, she whimpered but pushed back against him in perfect rhythm with his pumping hips. Her skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat and Jensen was ready to explode, he pulled out and ejaculated on her back, marking his territory in the crudest, most satisfying way. As the warm spurts hit her skin Gloria cried out and came in sharp hot bursts of ecstasy.

“You’re mine now baby, no more Scots, no more jailbait for you. All mine.” Jensen leaned over her to whisper into her ear. She had just enough energy to smile and sigh.

 

Part 5

Jensen had the presence of mind not to ruin the illusion of control and confidence. He slipped his card between Gloria’s slim polished fingers, closed his fly and left her bent over the upholstered arm of the couch, dazed and weak.

The card was thick and plush, neat black lettering advertised Jensen’s name and contact details, on the back he’d scrawled

 

Luckily the club was closed on Monday nights, Gloria couldn’t wait to get ready for the date, she left in a hurry - eight hours beauty sleep didn’t just happen by itself!

***

Jensen was unbelievably nervous as he walked up to the restaurant. This was his first date in years and he’d taken a day off work just to psych himself up. Gallini’s was a family run restaurant with the best Italian food for miles, it wasn’t a suit and tie kind of place but he didn’t really feel comfortable going too casual either. A call to Chris had him none the wiser since Jensen didn’t own any rodeo-style cowboy shirts and wouldn’t wear them if he did. Equally Chris’s suggestion of a fireman outfit or Navy uniform didn’t quite cut it.

He stood outside the restaurant door and took a deep breath, smoothed down his light gray shirt and adjusted the belt on his softest black jeans, Chris’s “Ride ‘em cowboy!” comments had not gone astray and he rubbed the tips of his Black Jack boots on his calves. Chris had made him promise to wear them after Jensen had revealed his love for the boots that he never dared to wear.

He closed his eyes for a second and with one more calming breath reached for the door handle.

The place was quite busy and Jensen recognized his mistake in seconds. Was he meeting Gloria or Jared? He scanned the room and was left none the wiser. There were a few tables with spare seats on, and what if his date wasn’t even here yet? He weaved through the first few tables headed slowly for the bar as he checked the faces of the diners for familiar features.

As he reached the bar he realized one thing, Gloria wasn’t here. If she was he’d have spotted her glossy mane a mile off. He’d deliberately been a little late so he was certain his date would be here by now. He was looking for Jared. Stupidly he realized he had no idea what Jared looked like out of the make-up, without the long false lashes framing those stunning eyes. He also had no idea how tall the guy was without gigantic heels on.

He ordered a neat whisky and knocked it back quickly, his only one of the night since he was driving home. The burn on his tongue was instantly soothing but his heart jumped as a hand clapped him on the shoulder.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to keep a girl waiting?”

The throaty voice was velvety smooth but deep and Jensen almost recognized it. A tingle ran across the skin of the small of his back and a curl of warmth lit up in his belly as the whisky did its job. He turned slowly and plastered a fake-confident grin onto his face.

“Jared. So glad you could make it.” He tried for nonchalant and failed miserably as Jared’s natural grin pushed deep dimples into his cheeks.

“Relax babe.” He said in a low voice, leaning forward to whisper into Jensen‘s ear. “Remember what you did to me last night…” Jared turned and strode to their table without a backward glance.

Jensen spluttered slightly and watched him go, momentarily frozen to the spot as the bold words stoked the heat in his belly. He swallowed deep, scanning the way Jared’s jeans hugged the curve of his ass, the slightly fitted red shirt that emphasised the width of those shoulders and the narrow waist. Self-consciously smoothing his own clothing he followed with a mixture of nerves and excitement.

***

Jared sat at their table facing the bar, holding a large glass of red wine. He watched Jensen’s hesitant advance past the other tables and smiled to himself, looking forward to the night ahead.

It had been a while since he’d been on a good date. Most guys were either too shy to ask him out or too interested in his alter-ego to get to know him. He was really pleased Jensen had turned out to have enough guts to go for it and yet a little apprehensive that maybe Gloria was the one keeping his interest. Tonight would tell him all he needed to know and as Jensen sat down and looked up at him from under long curved lashes he hoped like mad that his instincts were right and the man would want him for him.

“So. You come here often?”

The line was enough to make Jensen laugh out loud and the tension between them eased as Jared took up his infectious laughter. They smiled together and Jared suddenly felt a shyness and a desire to please that he hadn’t had in a long time.

“Sorry.” He apologized. “Just couldn’t resist.” He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand as the other rested on the table in front of him. He hoped in a way Jensen would take it in his own but then again it was a little early in the relationship for hand holding.

“S’ok.” Jensen was still smiling. “I always clam up a bit when I’m nervous.” He had meant to keep up the façade of confidence but he knew Jared could see right through him and he also knew there was no point hiding his true bashfulness and his awe of the sinfully attractive man sat opposite.

***

Jared slowly relaxed as the evening wore on and his hopes became reality. It was clear that the gorgeous man sat with him was still entranced despite the lack of make-up, the dropped persona. At the same time Jensen made him feel strangely protected in spite of his smaller stature. It was clear his mom had taught him well as he poured Jared’s wine and refused to accept any contribution to the check. Jared was used to taking control out of necessity but it didn’t come naturally to him. The contrast between the shy man he saw from time to time in Jensen and the slightly dominant personality he was encountering was a mixture potent enough to keep his notoriously fickle interest firmly focused on his date.

***

The firm paid well and provided a company car. Jensen directed Jared to a brand new silver Audi R8. The car was all sleek lines and ground hugging curves. Jensen’s face glowed with embarrassment and he wished he’d brought his beloved Impala instead. The classic car was his prize possession and he realized now that in its own way it was so much more impressive than the beautiful but soulless machine in front of them.

Jared didn’t seem to notice Jensen’s flaming cheeks but he had to bite back an unattractive complaint as he awkwardly folded his huge body into the low seat, ducking his head so he didn’t knock it on the doorframe. Luckily there was just enough leg room and he stretched out, inhaling the new car smell.

They drove to Jared’s apartment with the sound of Metallica uncharacteristically quiet in the background as they talked and laughed. Jensen tried his best to keep his hand off Jared’s knee, allowing himself a touch as the car stopped and his date removed the seatbelt.

Jared almost groaned as strong fingers rested on his denim-clad thigh. He leaned forward and caught Jensen’s lips as he was about to speak. Jensen’s pink mouth opened a little and he slipped his tongue between Jared’s lips, curling upwards to suck in his top lip. The red wine lingered in his mouth and Jensen chased the taste, licking the warm wet tongue against his own. Jared caught Jensen’s full bottom lip lightly between his teeth and sucked on it gently before pulling back and quickly getting out of the car. He put his hands on the door and frame and leaned back in to look at Jensen. Smiling he purred “Call me” and disappeared into the darkness.

 

Part 6

Jensen drove slowly home, the taste of Jared’s mouth lingered on his lips and he didn’t want the night to end.

He got in over an hour later and collapsed onto the couch. Part of him wanted to call Jared now and continue where they left off learning all about each other, his sensible side overrode it and told him it was too soon.

The ansaphone light on his phone flashed and Jensen sighed, steeling himself for Chris’s ‘how did it go? Call me!’ message. Jared’s voice sounded strangely uncertain and Jensen smiled, feeling warm elation fill him.

“Uh… Jensen… God this is so uncool. What am I doing? I just… Just wanted to tell you… I had a great time tonight… Uh I guess that’s it… Um, call me?”

Jensen’s grin was huge and he did a little victory dance, wiggling his butt and punching the air in celebration.

 

The next day…

8am - Jared woke up, resisted the urge to text Jensen and took a shower, jerking himself off quickly under the hot water, fantasising about getting fucked in the dressing room and sucking Jensen’s cock.

9am - He called Claudia and re-hashed the whole evening, girly chats being one of the plus points of female friends. She ‘ooh’ed and ‘ahh’ed in all the right places and participated in the obligatory ‘do you think he’ll call?’ ‘Yes of course sounds like you had a great time’ conversation.

10am - Jared’s phone rang and he took a deep breath and left it three rings before answering, sadly it was just the cable company calling to arrange an upgrade.

11am - He sat on the sofa holding Jensen’s card and wondering if it was too stalker-like to call him so soon after leaving that message last night.

12pm - Jared’s cellphone beeped with a message

 

12.01pm - Jared replied

 

12.05pm - His cell beeped again

 

Jared made an incoherent high pitched noise that sounded a bit like ‘squee!’ and ran off to plan an outfit.

Three weeks later…

Jared was sprawled on Jensen’s dining room table, covered in chocolate sauce, strawberry juice and mingled come. Jensen leaned over him, panting, beads of sweat forming on his chest.

“I… I think I love you Jared.”

He was speechless.

Two months later…

Jared’s boxes were packed and stacked in the back of the Transit. They’d hired a van to take his stuff out, Jensen’s Audi was totally impractical and the Impala just wouldn’t take some of the bigger pieces of Jared’s furniture. For example Gloria’s outfit trunk was almost bigger than his sofa and it took two of them just to lift the thing into the back of the van.

As he hopped into the passenger seat Jensen leant over and kissed him quickly before resting a hand on his knee and giving it a squeeze. “Ready?”

“Always for you.” Jared grinned and they set off with the first load.

Three months after that…

Turns out Jensen’s a cat person. Jared doesn’t think much of that. He loves dogs, big ones, small ones, sleek ones, scruffy ones. Can’t get enough, he wants five, or maybe six, one to go with every outfit.

They compromise and get one of each. Jared would have adopted the whole shelter if Jensen had let him but they come home with a ginger tabby two year old boy cat that perversely follows Jared everywhere, licking water off him when he comes out of the shower, purring at the slightest touch and clawing holes in Jensen’s furniture.

The dog on the other hand is insane. It’s a tiny four month old female mongrel of indeterminate heritage. The damn thing won’t sit still for five seconds and she LOVES the cat. The cat follows Jared and the dog follows the cat. She wags her tail like crazy, panting and trying to play with the cat but he just bats her in the nose with a clawed paw and watches her roll around on the floor trying to rub the itchy pain away with her own paws.

Jensen despairs but Jared is in his element, he’s online looking at fish, hamsters, rabbits. Jensen puts his foot down but not before a four foot fish tank shows up one day and Jared gives him the puppy dog eyes. Well, since the tank’s already there…

 

Ten months later…

Jensen is ridiculously nervous. He’s been keeping this a secret now for weeks and he’s not used to it. Normally he tells Jared everything. Every tiny little thought that pops into his head, he is so used to just blurting stuff out and having Jared laugh at him. The only person he’s run this past is Chris. It was stupid really because Chris’s idea of a long term relationship is when they guy’s still there the next morning and he lets them eat breakfast in his kitchen before turfing them out.

Jared’s on stage. Well, Gloria’s on stage anyway. She’s wearing a floor length lilac chiffon gown, ivory satin strappy sandals and her neck and ears are dripping with fake diamonds. She stalks down the stairs, into the aisle between the audience’s seats and spots Jensen standing at the far end. She reaches Jensen as the final bars of ‘Hey Big Spender’ die out and he drops to one knee.

The audience are silent.

For the second time in their relationship Jared is speechless.

“Baby, I love you so much. You mean the world to me” He holds up the ring box, open it shows two rings, Gloria’s huge rock of a diamond, reflecting the club lights like a disco-ball and Jared’s sleek platinum band set with a tiny single deep green emerald the colour of Jensen’s eyes. “Will you marry me?”

A year later…

Jensen stands terrified at the altar. It’s thirty minutes after the time that Jared was supposed to show. Claudia hasn’t rung him, the ushers are getting antsy, the guests are murmuring speculation - will he show?

The registrar worriedly checks her watch, at this rate she will be late for the evening wedding she has to perform on the beach tonight.

Suddenly Claudia appears at the door, radiant in her silver-gray gown she flashes a wink at Jensen and begins to proceed slowly up the aisle. The music swells to a crescendo and Jared appears, he had refused to tell anyone what he was wearing today and Jensen had almost been worried until he remembered that Jared had impeccable taste and wouldn’t show him up. Their suits match perfectly and Jensen realises that his tailor had lied when he said Jared hadn‘t been in touch. Jared is led up the aisle by his mum, who links her arm into her son’s and kisses him on the cheek as she hands him over to his fiance, she graces Jensen with a teary smile and takes her place by her husband’s side.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today…”

The ceremony is classic and elegant, their guests cry quiet happy tears watching them bind to each other for life.

That night…

Jensen is chatting to his aunt about their plans for the future when he realizes he’s been sitting here for a while now and he can’t remember the last time he saw Jared, it must have been at least an hour ago. He excuses himself and stands, scanning the room for his husband’s long chocolate brown hair. He comes up empty.

The lights dim and a spotlight prowls across the room, seeking and finding Jensen’s new husband. The guests hush as they take in the amazing sight of Gloria in a long, simple ivory fishtail dress with silver embroidery along the lines of the bodice, hundreds of tiny crystals wink reflections from the spotlight, she holds a microphone instead of a bouquet. She steps forward and lifts up the sheer veil, the music starts and her gift to Jensen begins

At last, my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song

Jensen smiles wide and steps forward, knowing that life will never be boring with his new husband at his side.


End file.
